Es lo que siento
by k-s-666
Summary: a veces los chicos son la causa de todos nuestros problemas... serias capaz de traicionar a una amiga por amor? y por capricho?.. GinnyHarry DracoHermione
1. Planes para navidad

**1.-Planes para Navidad**  
  
Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y la excitacion de muchos comenzaba a sentirse. Los alumnos comentaban emocionados lo que harian durante las siguientes dos semanas y algunos todavia dudaban entre quedarse en Howgarts o regresar a casa durante las vacaciones.  
  
- Al final que haras?- decia Harry a Ron casi suplicandole que se quedara como año atras lo habia hecho.  
  
- Como que que haré?- contestaba el pelirojo incredulo- QUEDARME !!.... como crees que me lo voy a perder- eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro  
  
-Perderte el que?- decia Harry mientras miraba los apuntes que le habia dejado Hermione  
  
- Harry ! pon los pies en la tierra- decia Ron incredulo de lo que decia su amigo- La "reunion" que vamos a hacer junto a Ravenclaw, todo esta hecho- continuaba el chico con un tono de voz picaro y una sonrisita de complicidad  
  
Harry levanto una ceja...- Y como es que no me lo habias dicho?  
  
- Te lo dije, pero parece que el principe seductor miraba de una manera penetrante a MI hermana, por cierto, olvidaba comentartelo, ¿que demonios hacias mirando a mi hermana de esa manera?, si piensas que te la vas a tirar ya estas dando un paseo- Dijo el chico un poco distraido  
  
- Tu Hermana no me gusta, es buena chica, pero no quiero nada con ella- Aclaro el moreno a su amigo que en ese momento tenia una sonrisita estupida al ver que venia su querida Parvati. - Dios no, Ron ire a la biblioteca con Hermione... RON !!!!!  
  
- Que? ah..si, nos encontraremos alli- dijo sin atencion mientras tomaba a su chica por la cintura y le daba un cariñoso beso  
  
- Harry, a donde vas?- dijo la pequeña Weasley caminando apresurada tras Harry  
  
- A la biblioteca, tengo que entregar unos apuntes a Hermione- dijo casi sin mirarla  
  
- Pues te acompaño y luego damos una vuelta al lago, te parece?- dijo la chica mas que en pregunta en afirmacion  
  
- Vale  
  
----- 0 ----- 0 -------- 0 --------------- 0 ----- 0 ------0  
  
- No sabes de lo que me he enterado- Blaise Zabini entraba con una sonrisita triunfal, sentadose glamurosamente sobre uno de los sillones de la sala comun de las serpientes y extendiendo sus pies sobre uno de los taburetes  
  
- Hace falta que diga que continues, o vas a seguir haciendome perder el tiempo- dijo la sensasion de Slytherin sin levantar la mirada de su libro en el cual de vez en cuando apuntaba algo  
  
- En la torre Griffindor habra "reunion" junto con los de Revenclaw- dijo en un tono sarcastico y divertido- sera interante, ya lo he decidido estas vacaciones las paso en Howgarts- agrego mirandose las uñas haciendose el intersante  
  
Draco Malfoy alzo una ceja y miro a Blaise- Piensas ir a meterte en un nido de leones, para que?  
  
- Digamos que las chicas de Slytherin ya me aburren, he estado con todas, tengo que ir a pillar a alguna que me pueda dar.... algo.... diferente- comento Blaise saboreando ya la noche  
  
Malfoy levanto ahora las dos cejas- Eres despreciable- fue lo unico que dijo sonriendo picaramente, y volviendo su atencion al libro  
  
- Bueno, mira quien habla, si en tu cama han estado todas las chicas de Howgarts.  
  
Ante el comentario de Blaise, Malfoy rio por lo bajo...- Tienes razon, algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso un simple tronar de dedos y ya tengo a la que quiera  
  
- No te enorgullezcas tanto de eso, veras que la noche de esa fiesta, no va a caer una sino dos- dijo el chico retando a Malfoy que le miraba divertido  
  
- Esta bien, ire alli...veamos que tal se lo montan el nido de impuros- con eso ultimo Malfoy se levanto de su sillon y salio de la sala comun con aire de importancia.  
  
------------------0----------0------------0----------0--------0  
  
- A las seis en punto, aqui estan tus apuntes, ya he agregado lo que me faltaba- dijo Harry extendiendole a Hermione unos cuantos pergaminos  
  
- De nada- dijo la chica tomando los pergaminos y tomando apuntes de un voluminoso libro  
  
- Hermione, se acercan las vaciones porque no intentas olvidarte un poco de los libros?... Ginny y yo vamos al lago, te apuntas- dijo Harry alegre  
  
Ginny abrio los ojos hasta mas no poder e hizo entender a su amiga que queria estar a solas con el..  
  
- ee...esto... no, necesito terminar esto- dijo la chica con sonrisita de angel en el rostro- ir vosotros, nos veremos en la sala comun a las nueve  
  
- Muy bien, entonces Harry nos podemos ir- dijo Ginny descontroladamente feliz tomando de la mano a Harry  
  
- Bien....-dijo el chico con un poco de desgana.  
  
-----0-------0------0-------0----------0-----------0------------0------0  
  
Draco Malfoy entraba a la biblioteca con paso de decidido, al minuto se dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger se encontraba concentrada en un voluminoso libro, Tipico, una perfecta rata de biblioteca...hora de divertirse un rato. Paso por un lado de su mesa sin ser notado, se acerco a la estanteria dejo el libro que llevaba y tomo otro, de regreso se sento en la misma mesa de la Griffindor en la silla de enfrente.  
  
Hermione levanto la mirada a ver quien era la persona que la habia desconcentrado y el corazon le dio un vuelco cuando vio de quien se trataba. Volvio la mirada al libro e intento concentrarse, pero le resultaba imposible.. _que demonios intenta??... tranquila, concentrate en tu lectu_ra... no podia, volvio a mirarlo de reojo.. _porque los peores tienen que estar tan buenos.. buah, vaya tonteria, pero que ojazos y que labios.. QUE COÑO ESTOY DICIENDO??_  
  
- Que miras, rata de biblioteca?- dijo Malfoy al percatarse de que habia logrado su cometido, acatar su atencion  
  
- Observo lo despreciable que eres tanto si tienes la boca abierta como sino- dicho esto volvio su mirada al libro aunque sin leer ni una palabra escrita en el  
  
- De alguna manera siempre obtengo la atencion de todas- dijo el rubio apoyandose completamente al espaldar y mirandose la uñas- hasta de las simples impuras como tu.  
  
- Si has venido a molestar ya puedes largarte, no tengo porque soportar tu presencia hasta en mis ratos libres... y no tienes otra mirada mia mas que de asco... es mas sabges que puedes quedarte prefiero irme yo- dicho esto la chica cerro su libro de un golpe haciando que algunos de los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca voltearan a verla, tomo sus pergaminos y lo tiro todo de mala manera en su mochila y se encamino hacia su sala comun hecha una fiera.  
  
Draco la observo hasta que salio... _mm, vaya cambio el de la sangre sucia tiene un pelo como el de la gente normal y no como el de un hipogrifo y que curvas, y esas piernas... ¡ pero que dices ! NO ES MAS QUE UNA IMPURA..pero como esta.. no !!!!!!!!.._

- Pensandolo bien, no creo que este tan mal lo de la fiesta- dijo para si mismo el rubio- hare que Zabini encuentre la manera de colarnos en esa fiesta y.... a dirvertirse- concluyo con una sonrisita picara dibuja en su rostro

El chico tomo su libro y se encamino a las mazmorras. Tal vez no sea mala idea internarse en esa reunion, sera divertido, unas cuantas pociones para las bebidas y sera perfecto.. Levanto aun mas la cabeza y camino sonriendo hasta su sala comun.  
  
-------0------0-------0--------0----------0---------0--------0--------0  
  
Ginny contaba emocionada a Harry con lujo de detalles como habia sido su noviazgo con Seamus, mientras el chico la oia con pocas ganas y algo obstinado.  
  
- Pero bueno, lo tuve que dejar con el, porque me quede pillada por otro chico, bueno no es cosa nueva ya venia de antes de que me enrrollara con Seamus- concluyo la chica  
  
- Ah...esta bien- fueron las unicas palabras de Harry  
  
- Sabes quien es ese chico?- dijo la pequeña esperando la negativa de Harry  
  
- Verdaderamente, no lo se- respondio Harry mirando hacia las montañas cubiertas de nieve  
  
Ginny tomo de la mano a Harry y espero que el la mirara- Tu...se que no deberia ser yo quien me lance, pero me gustas mucho y quiero que estes conmigo- aseguro la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas  
  
- Ehh...a ver.. es que, yo no... no es que- intento decir Harry al momento en que Ginny se lanzo a sus brazos y le comenzaba a besar  
  
Al principio el chico no correspondio al beso, pero luego fue dejandose llevar poco a poco.. solo sera un rollo y luego como siempre, amigos.. Despues de un ratillo ambos se tumbaron en la nieve recostandose en un arbol y continuaron... No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba enredado en los brazos de Ginny y besando sus labios, lo que si sabia era que queria ir con sus amigos, ademas tenia la tunica mojada por la nieve y las piernas empezaban a congelarsele  
  
- Ehh.. Ginny- dijo Harry separandose de la chica- sera mejor que entremos con los demas, tenemos casi dos horas y me estoy congelando  
  
- Nooo, no seas malito, solo un ratito mas- agrego la chica melosa dandole pequeños besitos a Harry  
  
- Venga, vamos preciosa, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar- el chico se solto de sus brazos y se levanto a la vez que la ayudaba a incorporarse, caminaron al castillo Harry con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su tunica y Ginny abrazada del brazo del chico.  
  
--------0-----0--------0-------0-------0--------0--------0--------0  
  
En la sala comun de Griffindor se encontraban un grupo de unos cuantos de los alumnos que se quedaban en la vacaciones discutiendo sobre su reunion furtiva.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, somos muy pocos los griffindor que nos quedamos aqui, y junto con Ravenclaw seguimos siendo pocos, y si se vienen los Hafflepuff?- comentaba Lavender a Parvati y a los demas  
  
- No son muy sosos?- decia una chica de tercer curso que se encontraba con los pies en un taburete y limandose las uñas- yo quiero que hayan chicos lanzados, chicos abiertos.... podrian venirse las serpientes tambien- agrego la chica con una sonrisita imaginandose lo que serian todas las casa juntas  
  
- QUE????????- dijeron Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, y Harry que en ese momento entraba en la sala comun con Ginny de su Brazo- Eso si que no, me niego a tener serpientes en mi sala comun !!- continuo Harry al momento en que todos miraban a la chica incredulos.  
  
- Cual es el escandalo?- dijo la chica haciendose la inocente- Te imaginas a Draco Malfoy aqui ebrio, diooss, no quiero imaginarmelo quiero que suceda- decia la chica mas emocionada aun  
  
- Draco Malfoy?... ebrio?... por lo tanto no recordara nada...pensandolo bien no es mala idea- comento Lavender imaginandose lo que podria ser tener al chico mas guapo de toda la escuela borracho en su sala comun.  
  
- Hey hey, estamos pensando la posibilidad de invitar a los Slytherin aqui, pero no estamos contando con que ellos quieran venir, son unos asquerosos y arrogantes simplemente no les interesara- comento Hermione que conocia bien la actitud de estos alumnos- No pienso ser yo quien se acerque a Parkinson a decirle Hola, que tal, te apeteceria venir a nuestra reunion de navidad?... no, para que me diga que no quiere venir a una estupida reunion de sangre sucia- agrego imitando la voz de Pansy Parkinson  
  
- Yo tampoco me acercare a ellos- agrego Harry- Ni yo- aseguro Ron..  
  
- Entonces esta hecho, Slytherin no viene- concluyo Hermione  
  
- Esperar, tampoco nos precipitemos- dijo Lavender levantandose de los cojines en los cuales se encontraba sentada- pensemos la manera de decirselo sin que sepan que hemos sido nosotros...mm... como si fuera alguien que se estuviera chivando- continuaba la chica dando unas cuantas vueltas en circulo por la sala.  
  
- Un anonimo?- dijo Parvati dudosa  
  
- Vale vale, a que se debe el interes porque vengan las estupidas serpientes?- dijo Ron un poco molesto porque su chica haya aportado ideas para que los Slytherin vinieran a su fiesta- Lo unico que saben hacer es ir insultando por los pasillos a todos los que no consideran "de su clase"... ademas la fiesta estara mejor solo nosotros, los Ravenclaw y los Hafflepuff, ellos que se inventen su fiesta y que la disfruten insultandose entre ellos...  
  
- Es solo para que haya mas gente, ademas hay que ponerle un toque picante a esto sino sera un poco soso todo esto o no?- salto una chica de cuarto curso  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo- salto Ginny que habia permanecido un tiempo callada. Harry la miro de reojo- Que?... simplemente creo que ella tiene razon  
  
- No he dicho nada- dijo Harry tranquilo  
  
- Bien, entonces levanten la mano los que esten interesados en traer diversion a la fiesta- pregunto la chica de tercero autora del tema. Las pocas chicas de tercero que se quedaban todas levantaron la mano, y una minima parte de los chicos de tercero tambien lo hicieron. De los de cuarto que se quedaban lamayoria levantaron la mano tanto chicas como chicos, de quinto fueron menos de la mitad de los que asistirian los que estuvieron de acuerdo y de sexto Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean y Ginny levantaron la mano decidos, Neville titubeo un poco antes de asentir. Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron y luego asintieron aunque en cierta parte de mala gana.  
  
-Es en hecho, los Slytherin estaran aqui- agrego una chica de quinto- lo unico que queda es avisar a los Revenclaw y a los Hafflepuff de que estaran aqui concretar la fecha y enviar la invitacion a los Slytherin- cuncluyo con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
- Esto empieza a ponerse bueno- dijo Lavender con una sonrisita en la cara  
  
0--------0-----0---------0--------0----------0------0  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Es mi primer fic asi que por favor no seais malitos conmigos  
  
No me como a nadie porque me envien reviews.  
  
Se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo.... y por favor intentar hacer criticas constructivas  
  
Espero que esta historia os guste, creo que tiene mucho por delante todavia  
  
ATTE:  
  
K-S666


	2. Eres de mi mejor amiga

**2.- Eres de mi mejor amiga**  
  
Eran las diez de la mañana y las salas comunes empezaban a vaciarse.   
  
Las diligencias que llevaban a los alumnos que regresaban a casa por vacaciones esperaban desde temprano listas para partir a Hosgmeade donde los alumnos cogerian el expreso a Londres.  
  
En el gran comedor las risas y los murmullos llenaban el aire de alegria.  
  
- Chicos, escucharme- decia Lavender emocionada sentandose en la mesa de Griffindor- ya hemos dicho a los Hafflepuff sobre la fiesta y hemos comentado lo de invitar a los Slytherin, no han puesto pegas, de todas formas no es que se lleven muy mal, no se llevan directamente.  
  
- Si, si si, lo sabemos, quieres continuar ya- interrumpia una chica de cuarto curso  
  
- Bien en fin, somos contando a los Revenclaw y Hafflepuff 13 chicas y 15 chicos, cosa que no esta nada mal- continuaba la Griffindor sonriente- Dos chicos de tercer curso estan encargados en traer cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego  
  
- Un momento- interrumpia Hermione- whisky de fuego??, como van a conseguirlo? no se lo van a vender, ademas me parece que he aceptado ya suficiente, una fiesta en contra de las normas, la presencia de otras casas en la sala comun de Griffindor, esto se nos ira de las manos- continuaba la prefecta intentando poner en practica su labor.  
  
- No seas aguafiestas Hermione, solo hay unas vacaciones durante el curso, ademas que puede hacer un poco de bebida, tampoco los va a volver locos !- decia Parvati intentando convercer a la chica que se mostraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Ahora me toca a mi hablar- comenzo nuevamente la prefecta- Lavender y Parvati, junto contigo- decia señalando a la chica de tercero- sois las afortunadas encargadas de ordenar la sala comun y dejarla pulcra, en cuanto a ti y a ti- continuaba señalando a Seamus y Dean- sereis los encargados de sacar a todos antes de las cinco de la mañana y mantener el orden mientras dure la fiesta.  
  
- Espera, mantener el orden?- preguntaba Dean asombrado de lo que decia la chica- como que mantener el orden?, estamos invitando a los Slytherin para que la lien, no pensaras que nos sentaremos a charlar??  
  
- Pues s..- intento decir Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por Lavender  
  
- Lo de la musica esta hecho, tengo unos cuantos encantamientos que he sacado de la biblioteca para que se sienta el ruido  
  
- Ruid...- intento preguntar nuevamente Hermione  
  
- Y dos de los alumnos de quinto haran la invitacion a Slytherin, ademas de que uno de ellos parece llevarse muy bien con una Slytherin de tercero- continuaba Lavender ignorando a Hermione.  
  
- Esto no me lo creo, quien es ese subnormal?- agregaba Ron en tono divertido mientras repetia con otro plato de cereales.  
  
- Bueno, ahora ire a hablar con los Revenclaw para concretar la fecha- dicho esto Lavender se levanto para dirigirse a la mesa de Revenclaw  
  
Hermione con las manos en la cabeza y frustrada volvio a abrir la boca disuesta a que esta vez no la interrumpieran.  
  
- Es..es que.. por dios, debi haber dicho que no desde un principio- miro a su reloj y se incorporo de su asiento- tengo que ir a la biblioteca, necesito relajarme, nos veremos a la una en la sala comun, hasta luego chicos  
  
- Voy contigo- dijo apresurada Ginny que no se habia enterado muy bien de la conversacion ya que se encontraba ocupada dando besitos en la mejilla a un Harry que intentaba ignorarla.  
  
Ambas chicas salieron hablando entretenidamente del gran comedor con la mirada de algunos chicos de diversas casas.  
  
**-----O---O-----O-------O-----O**  
  
- Por segunda vez señor Malfoy si quiere mantener los pies sobre la mesa retirese de la biblioteca y vaya a su sala comun o donde pueda hacer eso pero desde luego aqui respeta las normas- decia la bibliotecaria al borde de la histeria  
  
- Que mas le da?, no hay nadie- respondia Draco Malfoy haciendose el inocente se acomodaba nuevamente en su silla y cruzaba sus pies sobre la mesa  
  
- Es que sois lo peor que tiene Howgarts, fuera de la biblioteca o me vere obligada a pasarle una nota a su jefe de casa para que tome medidas  
  
- De verdad eh, es imposible leer en tranquilidad- se levanto haciendose el incomprendido cerro su libro de mala manera y paso por un lado de la bibliotecaria sin mirarla  
  
En ese momento entraban a la biblioteca Ginny y Hermione riendo. Ginny dio un pequeño empujon haciendo que Hermione tropesara con alguien tirando lo que llevaba en su mano  
  
- Oh, lo siento, no te..- pero cerro la boca al ver de quien se trataba  
  
- Podrias tener mas cuidado tonta- de esa manera respondia Draco a sus disculpas, sacudiendose la tunica  
  
- O su majestad cuanto lo siento, podrias ser tu el que tuviese cuidado grandisimo idiota- decia Hermione en forma de burla  
  
Dicho eso siguio su camino junto con Ginny en busca de sus libros. Draco fulmino con la mirada a las dos chicas sobre todo a la prefecta de Griffindor para luego formar en su rostro una sonrisa peligrosa, con todo el glamour de un Malfoy levanto su libro.  
  
- Vais a triunfar con vuestra fiesta- dijo para si mismo- Os lo aseguro- en seguida se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino a su sala comun.  
  
**---O----O---O-------O----O----O**  
  
-A si que es cierto, os habeis enrollado!- decia Hermione cuando Ginny le contaba la tarde anterior que habia pasado junto con Harry  
  
- Es mas guapo- continuaba la pelirroja  
  
- Pero Ginny sabes muy bien como es Harry, solo va de rollos, y pone los cuernos a muchas, es que es lo que tiene ser tan popular- comentaba la castaña a su amiga  
  
- Ya lo se, pero es que esta vez sera diferente, va a ser mio, y no permitire que nadie me lo quite... bueno, que venias a buscar?  
  
- Un libro de tapas dorada- respondia Hermione repasando todos los libros- contiene pociones para bebidas y esas cosas, lo vi ayer, estoy segura.  
  
- Creo que alguien lo ha pillado ya  
  
- Lavender- dijo dubitativa la chica- no, no lo creo, viene a la biblioteca solo en extrema necesidad, vamos, pasare por la tarde- con esto las chicas se dirigian a su casa  
  
**O---------O---------O---------O---------O**  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras subrayaba algunos parrafos de un libro de pocas paginas  
  
- Buenos Dias Sr. Malfoy- de esta manera sacaba de su concentrada lectura Blaise Zabini a un Draco que ahora lo miraba molesto  
  
- Estoy ocupado- fue lo unico que respondio el rubio volviendo su mirada al libro. Mientras Blaise Zabini leia furtivamente los pergaminos que tenia el chico a un lado, instantaneamente Draco los retiro de su vista- Que sabes de la fiestesita de los Griffindor  
  
- mm, nada.. pero ire, veras como me dejan pasar las chicas- decia haciendose el importante  
  
- Si, con moqueta roja te van a resibir- contestaba burlon- empieza a buscar la manera, tenemos que dar el toque a la fiesta  
  
- Desde cuando tanto interes- decia Zabini mientras miraba a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados  
  
- Les tengo preparada una sorpresa- decia sin levantar la mirada de su libro sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
- Uy, esto no huele bien, pero suena interesante..- decia con un dedo en los labios- me voy, he quedado con una chica.. prometo traer noticias. Ten cuidado con lo que haces  
  
- No hare nada malo, solo dare un poco de... animos?- decia con cara de angelito  
  
Zabini volteo los ojos y salio de la habitacion acomodandose el cuello de su camisa  
  
**--o--------o--------o-----o----o**  
  
A las tres de la tarde ya se notaba la aunsencia de mas de la mitad de los estudiantes en Hogwarts, muchos ya estarian llegando a Londres, mientras que los pocos que se quedaban estaban repartidos por sus casas o por los terrenos del colegio.  
  
En la sala comun de Griffindor se encontraban la mayoria discutiendo nuevamente lo que era el tema de conversacion entre ellos desde hacia dos dias  
  
- Sera el fin de semana que viene, a partir de las nueve de la noche  
  
- Y aqui esta el anonimo para los Slytherin- dijo una chica de tercero  
  
Hermione volteo los ojos- Que sepais que no me hace gracia que tenga que soportar a las serpientes en mi casa  
  
- Ni a mi- agrego Ron- y menos al imbecil de Malfoy  
  
Lavender y otras chicas de distintos curson se miraron con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa picara  
  
- Les parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago?- propuso Parvati que se levantaba tomada de la mano por Ron  
  
- Vale- dijeron algunos retirandose junto a ellos  
  
- Yo ire a la biblioteca tengo pendiente unas cuantas cosas- dijo Hermione tomando unos cuantos pergaminos, su pluma y su tintero  
  
- Ire contigo- dijo Harry intentando liberarse de Ginny  
  
- Nooo, vamos a dar un paseo junto con los demas vamos Harry- decia la pequeña Weasley mientras tiraba de la mano de Harry  
  
- No preciosa, tengo que buscar unas cosas que me faltan para mi redaccion de tranformaciones no quiero tener deberes pendientes durante las vacaciones- respondia Harry con una sonrisa en la cara, no podia ocultar que le encantaba tener las chicas asi, pero al tratarse de la hermana de su mejor amigo le daba un poco de pena. No podia ocultar que la Weasley era una chica preciosa y con muchos atributos que muchas otras envidiaban, pero el solo sentia una gran amistad hacia ella.  
  
- Esta bien, pero esta noche hablamos vale?- agregaba la pelirroja dio un besito cortito y cariñoso a Harry y se fue con los demas  
  
En la sala comun solo quedaron Hermione y Harry. Hermione repasaba algunos apuntes, mientras que Harry desde si sillon la observaba. Hermione lo noto, levanto la vista y lo miro un rato, luego sonrio  
  
- Despierta, que miras?- decia mientras sonreia  
  
- Nada- mentia Harry. No sabia que le pasaba, queria mucho a Hermione, pero no sabia si como una amiga o como algo mas. Estaba confundido, nadie le habia hecho sentir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo. Ademas muchas veces que hablaba de chicas con sus amigos notaba que Hermione en las conversaciones simepre resaltaba, su inteligencia y ademas la manera en la que habia cambiado su fisico habia hecho que tuviera mas de uno tras ella.   
  
- Nos vamos o piensas seguir mirando lo que estes mirando?- dijo divertida acercandose a el para tomarle de la mano y hacer que se incorporara  
  
- Seguire mirando lo que miraba, aqui o en la biblioteca  
  
Esto ultimo hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y se le encogiera el estomago. Que estaba pasando con ella?.. muchas veces se daba cuenta de que pensaba en Harry pero nunca se habia sentido nerviosa con el hasta hacia unos segundos. _Olvidalo... es solo una tonteria.  
_  
Al llegar a la biblioteca cada quien se metio por la estanteria en donde se encontraban los libros que necesitaban. Harry cogio los de el y se dirigio al pasillo donde se encontraba a Hermione, la chica intentaba coger un libro que se encontraba a unos metros donde ella no alcanzaba. Harry la tomo por la cintura lo que hizo que a Hermione le dieran escalofrios.  
  
- dejalo lo cojo yo- le dijo Harry mirando dulcemente a la chica. No fue mucho el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer hasta llegar a el.  
  
- Gracias- fue lo unico que respondio a Hermione con la cara totalmente sonrojada. Ambos se fueron a una mesa que estuviera totalmente sola. Se sentaron uno al frente del otro. Al moreno se le hacia imposible concentrarse en su libro.. en realidad no habia ido a la biblioteca a leer nada, era solo por estar a solas con Hermione aunque fuera un momento, realmente estaba sintiendo algo especial por su mejor amiga. Por su parte Hermione de vez en cuando miraba al chico por encima del libro. _No puede ser Hermione, es el chico de Ginny ¡ Tu mejor amiga !.. em pieza a dejarte de tonterias.  
  
_- La fiesta ya esta cerca- dijo Harry sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos  
  
- e... si, muy cerca- respondio la chica haciendose la chica super concentrada en su lectura.   
  
El silencio volvia a aparecer incomodando a los dos Griffindor que se miraban furtivamente sin que uno se diera cuenta de que el otro tambien lo hacia. En una de las miradas que Hermione dedicaba a Harry se dio cuenta de que cierto personajillo hacia aparicion en la biblioteca.  
  
- Mierda- murmuro Hermione para si misma  
  
- Que has dicho- dijo Harry que realmente no habia entendido lo que Hermione decia. Hermione le respondio con la mirada haciendo que Harry volteara a ver que era lo que la chica señalaba  
  
- Genial- murmuro el moreno haciendo que se concentraba en su lectura  
  
- Vaya vaya, pero mira nada mas y nada menos que tenemos aqui el famoso Potter con la pequeña rata de biblioteca  
  
- Vete a la mierda Malfoy- dijo Hermione sin levantar la mirada de su libro  
  
- Uyy, que miedo me das... sangre sucia- contesto el chico sarcastico  
  
- Que coño quieres?, aqui no hay nada para ti, vete a dar un paseo y dejanos en paz- intervino Harry perdiendo la paciencia  
  
- Cuidado con lo que dices Potter, y tu tambien, Granger..cuando menos lo espereis os llevareis una...sorpresa...- Malfoy miro con profundo asco a Harry y luego a Hermione a quien sonrio burlonamente y guiño un ojo luego, se dio la vuelta con gran superioridad coloco su libro en la estanteria de atras de la mesa donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione y salio a grandes sancadas haciendo que su tunica ondeara elegantemente.  
  
_pff, como esta madre mia como esta..si no fuera tan asqueroso creo que ya estaria pillada por el_.. Hermione sonrio ante su pensamiento.. _yo por Malfoy, antes muerta, ya podria estar tres veces mas bueno que ahora, pero sigue siendo un cerdo de mierda  
_  
- De que te ries?- pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
- Nada- Hermione volvio a mirar a Harry esta vez un poco mas pausadamente. _Ala, el otro.. esta, indescriptible.. lastima que sea de Ginny sino tal vez.. ni pensarlo_.. Hermione fruncio el ceño, que coño estaba diciendo? es el chico de su mejor amiga nunca se le pasaria por la cabeza robarselo.  
  
- mm, que tal te va con Ginny?- pregunto Hermione disipando sus pensamientos  
  
- bueno, no se si decirtelo, es que...no es que no la quiera, es una chica fantastica, pero es que..yo, estoy por otra chica  
  
- Harry !, vas a hacerla mucho daño- dijo la castaña- aunque bueno, no se, deberias pensarte un poco mas las cosas sabes que mientras mas tiempo mas crecera lo que Ginny siente por ti..a proposito, quien es la otra chica?  
  
Harry miro a Hermione de una manera muy significativa, lo que hizo que la chica entendiera lo que queria decir  
  
- Olvidalo desde ahora, estas con mi mejor amiga- dijo Hermione intentando ser clara  
  
- No puedo.. no se como fue, pero un dia me desperte pensando en ti mas que de costumbre, fue muy extraño, y no he parado.. no pude decir que no a Ginny simplemente lo hice por hacerla feliz, p- la explicaciones de Harry fueron interrumpidas por Hermione  
  
- eres consciente de lo que me estas diciendo?- dijo Hermione nerviosa, ella estaba por el, y el por ella, pero no podian estar juntos, aunque Hermione no estaba segura de nada  
  
- Lo siento, Hermione.. estoy siendo sincero, voy a dejarlo con Ginny.  
  
- No le digas el por que, Harry no quiero tener problemas con ella, por favor- a Hermione comenzaban a empañarsele los ojos, _¿ por que, por que?_  
  
- Shh, nada va a cambiar, seguiremos siendo amigos, y Ginny lo entendera, solo le dire que no la quiero como chica y sufrira un poco pero sera mejor que alargar mas esto.. pero nada va a cambiar lo prometo- con esto Harry se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la salida pero antes se volvio poara mirar a Hermione que seguia callada y una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla  
  
- nunca habia sentido algo igual por una chica, he estado con muchas, pero nunca habia sido tan fuerte... te quiero- dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y salio de la biblioteca, no queria que Hermione viera que en ese momento de sus ojos se escapaban dos lagrimas. Se seco con la manga de su tunica y siguio.  
  
- Claro que van a cambiar las cosas.. claro que si- murmuro para si mismo. estaba seguro de que no podria ocultar por mucho tiempo sus sentimiento, y Ginny lo tendria que entender, si era correspondido por Hermione lucharia hasta el final por ella, eso lo tenia muy claro.

-------------------

Hola a todos

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y lamento haber tardado unos cuantos dias, es que esta historia (permitirme que os explique ¬¬ .... xDDD) es algo asi como real, por asi decirlo, es algo que me paso a mi y mas o menos intento redactarlo

cualquier duda cualquier sigerencia ya sabeis REVIEWS

atte:

K-S666


	3. Que es lo que estoy sintiendo?

**3- Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?**  
  
Se sentia vacia, despues de su conversacion con Harry habia ido a caminar por el castillo, estaba confundida, sabia que le gustaba Harry pero de alguna manera eso no la llenaba, no sabia ni lo que sentia. Llego al final de un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta, no le sonaba de nada pero opto por entrar por el simple hecho de que no queria ir a la sala comun a encontrarse con Harry y menos con Ginny, aunque no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos ya sentia que la estaba traicionando.  
  
Entro a la habitacion sigilosamente, estaba totalmente oscuro, la cortinas permitian el paso de la luz del sol que penetraba debil en la habitacion, pronuncio un hechizo y con su varita fue iluminando la habitacion, estaba totalmente cubierta de polvo y solo habia una mesedora llena de telarañas y polvo. La habitacion se veia siniestra y cutre ademas de que estaba helada, apago la luz de su varita y se recosto a una pared se dejo arrastrar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, ahi comenzo a llorar nuevamente.  
  
No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba alli, una hora o un poco mas, lo que hizo que regresara a la tierra fue que la puerta fue abierta de golpe.  
  
- Maldita sea, por que tengo que ser lo que no quiero.. odio esta vida, fingir que todo va bien.. Arggg !!!! por que no se mueren todos y me dejan vivir en paz- era la voz de un chico, que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver por la profunda oscuridad que reinaba en la habitacion- El señor.. la pureza de sangre, que me importa a mi la maldita sangre me da igual, mierda- el chico pateo lo que parcia la mecedora que choco ruidosamente con una pared.  
  
- _Lumus_- pronuncio Hermione y de su varita salio una luz que ilumino toda la habitacion. Hermione se sorprendio al ver de quien se trataba, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas y los ojos totalmente llorosos. Draco Malfoy levanto la cabeza, sorprendido de que hubiese alguien en una habitacion que el creia que solo conocia el.  
  
La rabia se multiplicaba dentro del rubio al darse cuenta de que la griffindor habia escuchado sus palabras y estaba viendolo llorar.  
  
- QUE PUÑETAS HACES AQUI ESTUPIDA?- dijo levantandose inmediatamente miro otra vez la mecedora volteada en un ricos y se fue directo a patearla nuevamente- Maldita seas, como digas una palabra voy a torturarte hasta que me supliques que te mate !!!!!  
  
- Te quieres calmar grandisimo idiota- la chica se encontraba debil, aburrida, harta, para tener que aguantar los insultos y las amenazas de un slytherin- no es mi culpa que llegues histerico a patear todo lo que se te atraviesa insultando a todo el mundo, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida ni si estas harto de ella a mi no me jodas mas de lo que estoy vete a la puta mierda- dicho esto se levanto y se dirigia a la puerta cuando esta se cerro estrepitosamente  
  
Se volvio a mirar a Malfoy se encontraba aun con la varita levantada de mala manera y con los ojos un poco rojos de haber llorado..esos ojos que ella tanto admiraba pertenecian a una de las personas que mas asco tenia  
  
- Que intentas?- pregunto con cara de asco  
  
- No te iras de aqui sin antes convencerme de que no vas a decir a nadie lo que has oido- afirmo Draco tranquilo y a la vez severo  
  
- Eso lo decido yo, y no intentes decirme lo que debo hacer y lo que no, abre esa puerta ahora- a Hermione volvian a empañarsele los ojos recordando lo de Harry, y no sabia porque pero se sentia debil y vulnerable queria salir de ahi en ese momento  
  
- Pues podriamos quedarnos aqui el resto de la tarde- el chico con un sencillo hechizo devolvio la mesedora a su lugar y se sento en ella  
  
- Maldito capullo abre la puñetera puerta ahora mismo si no quiere que te arranque la cabeza  
  
- Quieres dejar de rayarme?- decia Malfoy haciendose el que no la habia escuchado  
  
- MALFOY !!!, no estoy jugando- a la griffindor se le rompio la voz y comenzo a llorar profundamente dio unos pasos hacia atras y se volvio a tirar en el suelo. Esta vez no lloraba por Harry simplemente no sabia porque lloraba, no era la primera vez que le sucedia  
  
Draco se la quedo mirandola sin expresion en la cara, pero por dentro se preguntaba que le sucedia, dudaba que el fuera el causante de un llanto tan profundo y de un momento a otro comenzo a preocuparse.. no queria dar su brazo a torcer, asi que no demostraria que sentia interes por saber que era la causa de su tristeza  
  
- Quieres dejar de llorar, me estas poniendo de los nervios  
  
- Quieres irte a la puta mierda abre la puerta ya !- dijo Hermione entre llantos. No comprendia como alguien podia ser tan insensible- Eres un insensible de mierda, no puedes sentir nada por nadie, ni por tus padres, no tienes ni corazon nada, eres un alma negra.. hasta podria confundirte con un dementor- la chica sin darse cuenta solto todo lo que pensaba pero luego de decirlo se sinto mejor  
  
Malfoy se quedo pensativo, le habia sentado fatal lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, nunca habria querido ser asi, pero el estar en la familia en la que estaba, se veia en la obligacion de mantener la compostura, de no sentir afecto por nadie y sobre todo el respetar la pureza de sangre que le habian enseñado desde que tenia memoria. Su rostro seguia neutro, sin inmutarse y sus ojos mas frios que nunca._ Ni siquiera puedo verte como una amiga, eres tan bella, pero no eres como las demas, ...eres preciosa y a la vez lista, y..eres increible, pero me es imposible.. ¿¿ pero que demonios?? ¿¿ preciosa?? ¿¿ increible?? ¿¿que sucede contigo Malfoy te estas ridiculizando en pensamientos??, ¿¿que pasa que unos minutos a solas con ella y ya te idiotizas??. _No simplemente seguia siendo Granger, ya podria haber cambiado y estar mas atractiva y mas inteligente, y mas dura de caracter, como fuera, era su enemiga, nada cambiaria.  
  
El slytherin se levanto de su silla y fue a donde estaba ella se paro en frente de ella mirandola sin expresion alguna.  
  
- pero.. qu- intento decir pero Malfoy se habia agachado y la habia cogido fuertemente de la mandibula  
  
- te lo advierto Granger, no eres nadie para haberte enterado de mis cosas- comenzo a decir- pero como salga una palabra de tu boca- continuo mientras bajaba su mano desde la mandibula hasta el cuello el cual apretaba un poco- podria hacer esto mas y mas fuerte hasta dejarte sin aliento-. Hermione dibujo en su rostro el dolor y a la vez la rabia  
  
- No me asustas, Malfoy.- la chica tomo su mano para retirla de su cuello pero este la detuvo inmovilizandole la mano contra la pared, tomandola de la muñeca tan fuerte que hasta a el comenzaban a dolerle los dedos  
  
- No quieras ser mas lista que yo, Granger. Sabes?... no me he olvidado del puñetazo que me distes en tercer curso, podria cobrarmelo ahora mismo- el chico empezaba a hacer mas presion en el cuello de la chica  
  
- O me sueltas, o le dare todos los detalles de esto y de lo que escuche cuando entrastes aqui a Dumbledore  
  
- Ah si?- el chico levanto a Hermione del cuello y la acorralo contra la pared sin soltar su muñeca  
  
- Si- contesto altanera aunque las piernas le temblaban- no eres mas que un cobarde. ¿ Por que eres alguien que no quieres ser?  
  
- Soy lo que quiero ser  
  
- No fue lo que dijistes hace un momento, no quieres ser nada de lo que te estan obligando a ser, no crees en la pureza de sangre aunque me insultes todos los dias.  
  
- Callate  
  
- Te vi llorar, un Malfoy lloran- la chica no pudo continuar porque Maldoy estaba haciendo presion en su cuello, intentaba coger aire pero le era imposible. Empezaba a nublarsele la vista cuando aflojo su mano. Hermione tomo una bocanada de aire como si hubiese pasado horas sin respirar  
  
- He dicho que te calles- repitio friamente pero con un dejo de tristeza  
  
Malfoy analizo sus ojos profundamente y la miro. Increiblemente bella, y la primera persona que lo habia visto debil, nunca se lo hubise imaginado. Ella empezaba a descubrir mas de lo que nadie habia descubierto en el  
  
Hermione por su parte se sentia ya totalmente nerviosa por la manera en que sus ojos la analizaban  
  
- Vete- fue lo unico que dijo Malfoy al soltarla lenta y delicadamente- Vete ahora.  
  
Hermione le miro confundida unos segundo para luego dirigirse a la puerta apresuradamente, al llegar a ella se detuvo, de repente sintio deseos de quedarse, se volvio a Malfoy, seguia mirando la pared en donde hace un momento estaba ella  
  
- No querias irte?.. que esperas?- dijo el chico sin siquiera voltear a mirarla  
  
- Eres mas complicado de lo que creia, y menos mierda de lo que haces creer- con esto la chica salio de la habitacion con el estomago encojido, de donde habia salido eso.. habia dicho a Malfoy que no era tan mierda?, las rodillas le flaqueaban.. desde que empezo el dia habian pasado cosas raras ya, griffindors deseando a los slytherin en su fiesta, Harry diciendola que la queria, y Malfoy actuando de una manera completamente anormal..necesitaba dormir realmente, miro su reloj eran las seis de la tarde..eso haria, llegaria a su habitacion y se tumbaria en su cama por lo menos dos horas hasta que fuera la hora de cenar.  
  
**-------0------0---------O--------0**  
  
- n-no, n-no entiend-do n-da.. por que me d-dices esto ahora?- intentaba decir Ginny entre lagrimas, como podia romper con ella si no llevaban ni 24 horas de haberse enrollado?  
  
- Lo siento, lo siento Ginny, eres una chica genial solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no te quiero hacer sufrir. Preciosa, mirame- Harry tomaba a Ginny de la cara obligandola a que lo mirara- por favor, te quiero, pero esto no supera la amistad  
  
- Sabes que te quiero- decia Ginny sin poder evitarlo  
  
- Y yo a ti, pero como amigos.. no quiero perderte te quiero muchsisimo te conozco desde hace ya un tiempo y no quiero echar toda nuestra amistad por la borda...- Harry cerro los ojos unos segundos y bajo la cabeza, luego volvio a mirarla- ¿ amigos ?  
  
Ginny se echo a los brazos de Harry y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente- Nunca mas vuelvas a llorar por mi.. nunca, prometemelo- Harry se separo de ella para mirarla, le seco las lagrimos y le dedico la mejor se sus sonrisas  
  
- Vale- Ginny sonrio, aunque no lo entendia, le dejaria un tiempo  
  
- Bien, asi me gusta, vamos con los demas- el moreno paso un brazo al rededor de los hombros de la chica y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta del castillo. Al llegar al grupo Harry se fue a reunir con Ron, y Ginny con Parvati y Lavender que cotilleaban como de costumbre  
  
- Se lo has dicho?- Ron miraba severamente a Harry, este lo unico que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. Ron cerro los ojos unos segundos intentando asimilarlo y luego sonrio un poco- Mejor asi, luego seria peor- despues de decir eso dio un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en el hombro  
  
- AH.. cabron- se quejaba el chico sobandose el hombro  
  
- Te lo merecias- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Ante esto, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreir  
  
- Hey son chicos me congelo y son las seis vamos adentro- Dijo Lavender abrazandose a si misma  
  
**-------0-----0-------0------0------0-----0**  
  
Hermione caminaba por un bosque oscuro, que coño habia hecho?, habia besado a Harry pero como se le habia ocurrido..  
  
LLoraba descosolada, acababa de traicionar a su mejor amiga, como habia podido ser tan mierda. Pero no lo habia podido evitar, Harry despertaba en ella muchos sentimientos.  
  
Segui corriendo y corriendo sin parar hasta que llegaba a un descampado que se encontraba iluminado por una extraña fuente azul. Ahi se encontraba el, corria y le abrazaba, Draco Malfoy correspondia a su abrazo y la besaba apasionadamente  
  
- Te amo- le susurro al oido el chico con los ojos empañados  
  
- YO te amo mas, mucho mas- decia Hermione que dejaba de llorar, la rodillas le temblaban y tenia una felicidad en su pecho que no podia controlar.  
  
Hermione desperto nerviosa poniendose de pie de un salto.  
  
- Madre mia, que movida...- Hermione recordo su sueño y se llevo una mano a los labios y sonrio por un momento hasta que reaccione y fruncio el ceño- POr que sonrio?? acabo de besar a Malfoy?- decia la chica hablando sola. De repente le entraron unas ganas desesperadas de verle.- No, no no..- suspiro- Tranquila, bajaras ahora a la sala comun y esperaras a los chicos para ir a cenar.  
  
En la sala comun, se sento junto al fuego y volvio a analizar lo que acababa de soñar. ¿¿ Harry??, sentia tantas cosas por el que no estaba segura de que era lo que sentia en realidad por el, y ¿¿ Malfoy ??, por el solo sentia odio y asco..bueno, no, tampoco, se habia dado cuenta que solo finje ser lo que.. _pero si finje ser asi, entonces ¿como era el verdadero Malfoy?,_   
  
_¿como?.._ El ruido de voces la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
- Hola Hermione- saludo Ron alegre- que haces aqui tan sola?  
  
- Nada, aqui pensando un poco- dijo Hermione intendo sonreir  
  
- Hola- saludo Harry con la mano y una sonrisa un poco finjida  
  
- Hola- dijo Hermione con voz queda. Paso su mirada de Harry a los demas Lavender y Parvati despreocupadas del mundo como siempre hablando de los demas, Dean y Seamus leyendo un articulo en el profeta sobre Quidditch y Ginny, sola y con la mirada perdida en una sillon apartada de todos. _Dios, Harry ha hablado con ella... joder.  
_  
La chica se levanto de su silla y fue a donde Ginny  
  
- Hola- dijo intentando verse alegre  
  
- Hola Hermione- dijo Ginny con voz triste y apagada  
  
- Hey son casi las siete vamos a cenar que me muero del hambre- propuso Ron  
  
- Si vamos, yo tambien- respondio Parvati  
  
Se levantaron y empezaron a salir  
  
- Vamos?- dijo Hermione a Ginny- Luego me cuentas lo que te pasa  
  
- Vale- respondio casi en susurro  
  
Ambas chicas salieron abrazadas de la sala comun rumbo al gran comedor  
  
**--------0--------o----------o--------o--------o-------o  
**  
Hermione escuchaba aburrida la conversacion que mantenian Lavender y Parvati sobre el vestido que llevaba una modelo de la revista Corazon de Bruja, no le quedaba otra ya que Dean, Ron, Seamus y de vez en cuando Harry estaban discutiendo animadamente las jugadas que deberian pracitcar para el proximo partido de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione se distrajo en un intento buscar con la mirada a Malfoy en la mesa de los slytherin, pero estos estaban en un circulo que le era imposible ver quien estaba del otro lado de la mesa.. de repente sintio curiosidad por saber que era lo que hablaban tan secretamente.  
  
- Vendran, vendran, vendran !- decia una chica de Revenclaw emocionada pero en voz muy bajita, se habia acercado a la mesa de griffindor a hablar con Parvati y Lavender  
  
- Quienes? de que hablas?- contestaba Lavender igual de emocionada por saber la nueva noticia  
  
- Los slytherin- respondio la chica en susurro casi imposible de escuchar  
  
- OHH, si !!!!!- a Lavender se le ilumino la cara de una manera increible- sera recordada esta fiesta  
  
Hermione volteo los ojos.  
  
- Dioss, ya quiero ver a Malfoy sentado en un sillon con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano y me acerco yo, y le digo, quieres jugar un rato?- la chica hablaba como si estuviera en una telenovela  
  
De repente a Hermione le dio una punzada en el estomago. ¿Como se atrevia? Malfoy no jugaria con ella nunca..Hermione se quedo extrañada.. _eres tonta o que? que se lo folle todo lo que quiera a ti no te importa !  
_  
- Claro, eso se lo diras siempre y cuando llegues antes que yo- aclara la chica de Ravenclaw sinriendo intentando hacerse la seria  
  
- Pues yo quisiera jugar con Zabini, que morenazo- decia una chica de quinto  
  
- Sois unas zorras todas- decia una chica de segundo que las miraba escandalizada  
  
- Gracias pequeña- respondia Lavender seguida de la chica de Revenclaw- cuando llegues a esta edad entederas- las dos chicas rieron mientras la otra seguia mirandolas extrañada  
  
Hermione volvio a voltear los ojos, de repente queria gritarlas y comenzaba a rabiar, no sabia porque, o por lo menos intentaba reprimir el por que.  
  
- Y tu querida a quien piensas pillar?- preguntaba Lavender a Hermione mientras que Parvati, y las demas chicas se acercaban un poco para escuchar  
  
- No se... no me interesa nadie- mentia Hermione  
  
- Venga cuentanoslo- presionaba la chica de Revenclaw  
  
De repente tuvo ganas de gritar que deseaba a Malfoy hasta los huesos, pero a Harry le queria, y no sabia que coño pasaba con ella.  
  
- Chicas, me duele un poco la cabeza dejarme que me lo piense esta noche y ya mañana os lo cuento- Hermione terminada su cena dejo a las chicas conversando y se levanto para irse- Hasta mañana chicos, tengo mucho sueño- no espero que los demas se despiedieran simplemente se dirigia a la salida con lentitud.

Mañana hablare con Ginny ya no aguanto mas, este dia es una mierda- susurro para si misma. Realmente estaba mal, no sabia que pasaba con ella.. no habia parado de pensar en Malfoy desde hacia unas horas, aunque desde que empezo el curso noto el cambio del chico, mucho mas fuerte y mas altanero, y a la vez eso habia cambiado hacia unas horas cuando habia escuchado los sentimientos del rubio por su propia boca; y luego Harry desde hacia un dia estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos. Se estaba volviendo loca, no queria pensar mas solo queria dormir hasta que terminaran las vacaciones y pudiera ocupar la mente en algo mas productivo.  
  
**--------0-------0----------0----------0--------0-**  
  
- Ya esta, no necesitaremos colarnos- dijo Zabini con clase- estamos invitados  
  
- Esto no os parece un poco extraño, griffindors invitandonos- Comento Pansy apoyada de unas chicas de quinto curso de su casa  
  
- Y que mas da?- agrego Zabini indiferente- es una fiesta, bebida, chicas, noche.. no le des mas vueltas. Pansy lo miro aburrida  
  
- Siempre piensas en lo mismo  
  
- Y tu no te quedas atras preciosa- respondio Zabini cogiendola suavemente de su mandibula  
  
- Suelta- sacudio ella la cabeza para quitar la mano de Zabini  
  
- Draco, que te pasa estas muy callado?- decia Pansy poniendo cara de preocupacion  
  
- Nada, solo me duele la cabeza- Draco habia pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo ocurrido con Hermione, y en la carta que le habian enviado sus padres- mejor me voy a dormir- dicho esto se levanto y salio del gran comedor. Al pasar la puerta comenzo a correr no queria que nadie lo siguiera ni encontrarse con nadie  
  
Al cruzar choco con alguien que caminaba a un paso por hora  
  
- Joder- dijo la chica al sentir que la empujaban, se volvio a ver quien era el idiota que estaba irritandola mas aun, su estomago se covirtio en una pasa y su cuerpo temblo al ver quien era.  
  
- Otra vez coincidimos- decia Draco con voz seductora pero sin expresion alguna en la cara  
  
- Podrias tener mas cuidado- dijo Hermione mantiendo la compostura  
  
- que delicada... asi que estamos invitados a vuestra fiesta  
  
- te aseguro que ha sido en contra de mi voluntad- respondio rapidamente la chica  
  
- Pero nos veremos... por la noche- susurro el chico muy cerca de su oido al pasar por su lado  
  
A Hermione se le erizaron los pelillos de los brazos y el cuello al sentir el aliento del chico muy cerca de su cuello. Se giro y solo vio su tunica al cruzar la esquina.  
  
- Estoy harta, ya- dijo para si misma y ella tambien corrio a su habitacion- Maldita fiesta, maldito dia.. que coño pasa conmigo. Quieren fiesta, pues la van a tener. Tanto Slytherin como Griffindors sobre todo Lavender, no estaba tan emocionada, pues se va a enterar.. que se cree, hablando de Malfoy como si fuese un trofeo. La Hermione seria desaparecera por unas horas. Y Harry..- de repente se cayo, _por enesima vez, que estaba diciendo?????_  
  
Esa fiesta seria el comienzo de muchas emociones, muchos cambios... y, una que otra sorpresa.

-------------------------------------------------

No se como me salio esto, es un bodrio pero bueno

Reviews pleaaaassseeeeeeee!!!!!!

K-S666


End file.
